New Beingings
by KAMShark
Summary: Don't own any of the characters apart from my OC Leonardo Ollie. It's a Harry Potter crossover but glee characters in Hogwarts. It shows Sebastian and Leonardo's relationship with a magical twist, rated on future sceens


**Don't own any of the characters apart from my OC who you will meet in the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian sat down next to his crowd of followers. His third year in Slytherin was going to be great. He had come out the middle of last year but kept all of his rep at the same time. Karofsky was sat to his right and Hunter to his left. They watched as Professor Sylvester walked to the head's podium. He sat one elbow braced on the table. He faced the woman as she introduced the first years. He glanced at the Gryffindor table. Blaine sat squished up against, ugh, Kurt and he turned away as he saw them hold hands. He turned back to the first years, and then he saw one that stuck out particularly. He was tall for a first year and had some crazy looking hair. It was sort of an affro. He was wearing his clothes quite tattily, which was unusual for a first year as they normally try to look really smart and all happy. He was different though.

Then the head started calling out their names to be sorted. He watched as the first years walked up to the chair one by one. He judged them all in his head, guessing where they'd end up. "Leonardo, Ollie!" She yelled. The boy he was looking at walked up, he wasn't nervous like the rest; he didn't seem to _care_ at _all_! He sat down face bored as ever. I couldn't tell where he'd go. Not Gryffindor he hoped. The hat looked confused. It was debating seriously much as it did with Blaine a few years ago, and apparently with Rachel according to Dave. He saw the boy huff as the hat debated. "Will you fucking decide you're worse than me sister!" He saw the boy snap. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. The hat seemed offended. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced. He got up and walked boredly over to the long table as they cheered. He sat down at the end slightly away from the girl next to him. "Chloe, Ollie!" The head yelled. Sebastian wondered if they were related. A blonde long haired girl walked proudly to the chair. She shot a look at Leonardo. The hat didn't take very long to decide but what he yelled made everyone turn. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced. Maybe they weren't related but even Professor Sylvester looked shocked. Never had _twins_ been sorted into different houses. He glanced at Leo who seemed to have some sort of poker face glued down.

Sebastian decided he'd talk to him. He slid a few seats down; the girl next to Leonardo moved knowing Sebastian's reputation. "Hi, Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian introduced. He held out a hand. The boy looked at it as if it were a weird thing to do but seemed bored at the same time. He nodded ignoring the offer. "Leon Ollie." He sighed. Well then if you're gonna be like that. Sebastian thought to himself. "Was that your sister?" Sebastian said boredly. He nodded. "We're twins but… she's…" The boy was obviously lost for words. "A pain in the arse. For lack of better words." He said. He had a sort of accent. Sebastian contemplated bringing it up. He decided he'd wait for someone else to. "So…" The boy said finally turning to face Sebastian. He braced one elbow on the table. He could see from there the boy was quite muscular and a real Quidditch player. "What do you lot do for fun around here? And I don't mean 'let's go play pranks on the Hufflepuffs'." He said the last bit in a mocking high pitched voice. "I mean _real_ fun." He smirked. Sebastian saw that the boy was very attractive even with the affro hovering at least a foot above his head. "Uh… well there's a party that we have every year. Normally first years aren't allowed… but for you… I _might_ have a overlooking…" Sebastian teased.

"If…?" The boy begged for the rest of the sentence. Sebastian could only think of one thing he _actually_ wanted from the boy… he wished he hadn't though. He decided give it a shot. "Accompany me?" Sebastian smirked. Leon shuffled in his seat as another first year came and sat next to him. A few eyes perked up towards them at the request. "As in a _date_?" The boy smirked. Sebastian couldn't tell whether he was taking the mick out of him or just amused by the fact he'd been asked out on his first day at a new school. A few more eyes from the Gryffindor's table looked over. Sebastian nodded slightly. The boy's smirk grew a little. He seemed quite laid back. "Alright." He said. Sebastian looked a little chocked at his answer. "Yeah sure sounds cool. You're not that bad." He smirked. Sebastian seemed a little offended but kept his poker face up. He turned forward slowly. He braced both his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers. He leaned his head on his hands. He gazed around the room and saw Kurt and Blaine (not that he knew that) sitting staring at him and Sebastian. He saw their hands intertwined and looked back to the head.

"Now we can feast!" She finished and food appeared in front of them. Leon looked at the plate. He picked up his fork ages after everyone else had started. Sebastian noticed it but decided to ignore it. He played with some of the potatoes. He seemed to turn his nose up at it. That's when Sebastian noticed how skinny he was, but yet still managed to have amazing abs. "You not hungry?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh, I… don't really like eating food I haven't cook for myself, guess I'll just get used to it…" He said. He didn't seem too happy about eating the potatoes. "Where is that accent form by the way?" Sebastian said swallowing a bite of meat. Leon looked at him. "Ireland. My mother is from there." He said. He didn't seem too bothered. "And Italy I guess. I lived there since I was five. Then we moved back here so me and Chloe could go to Hogwarts." Leon played with some more of his food. "Oh… cool." Sebastian said. He looked down the table to see Dave and Hunter looking utterly astonished by the fact he'd ditched them for a first year. He saw Dave start to mouth something. 'You know him or something?' He mouthed. Sebastian started mouthing back. 'No, he's hot though.' He mouthed. Dave rolled his eyes. He explained to Hunter. Hunter rolled his eyes too. "Those your mates?" Leon asked. He had put his fork down and only had touched about a third of his plate before giving up. "Yeah, Dave's the one that's… shit my mate's all look the same…" Sebastian trailed off. "If it weren't for your biceps, you'd stand out like a spoon in a knife draw." Leo said amused. A few of the surrounding Slytherins looked up at the comment. "Oh yeah? I'm glad you noticed." Sebastian said. He tried not to blush. "I try not to boast but I have an eye for it…" Leo smirked. "You should be proud of your's. They got me to ditch my best friends." Sebastian smirked. Leo chuckled a little and fell silent.

They walked out together. Dave and Hunter filtered in behind them. "So thanks for ditching us." Dave smiled. Sebastian moved closer to Leon protectively. "So, we going to it then?" Hunter said. Referring to the party obviously. "Yep. Leon's gonna tag along." Sebastian said. Leo could see he was ring leader. "So you've adopted a first year? Training him to be you're heir when you leave here in a few?" Dave asked. Sebastian chuckled. "Yep, he'll be good for picking up the new followers as he goes through the years." Hunter laughed. "I see you've adopted a first year then Smythe?" The four boys looked behind them. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes walked up behind them. Rachel had spoken. "He don't own me. Bitch please; I'm taggin' along hoping to get in his pants by the end of the year." Leo sneered. Sebastian looked concerned at the boy, then went plastered his smirk back on. "Ah, cute. He's already a mini Sebastian." Mercedes said to the rest of their group. "Yeah, slutty and big headed." Kurt snapped. "That sounds like my brother." A young blond came towards them. She pulled Leo into a tight unreturned embrace. Leo just kept his hands in his pocket. "Sorry, couldn't help overhearing. So who's he been taken in by?" The girl asked, releasing the boy. Sebastian went to lift his hand but Leo stopped him. "Don't put your hand up, you twat." Leo snapped not turning to face him. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Hunter asked confused. Leo glanced at him boredly. "Anyway Kurt. Just because I can get a guy into a room, doesn't mean I'm a slut." Sebastian defended himself. Kurt snapped his gaze to the tall Slytherin boy. "I have Blaine." Kurt said proudly. "If you're referring to the curly haired, dwarf. He doesn't count as he hasn't defended you the entire time. Plus I think we can all see you haven't made it past second base, or you have against his will." Leo said bored. "Nice one. He's a natural snake." Dave admired. "I have no fucking clue what you're on about." Leo sneered. "I'll explain later." Sebastian said. "I did not _rape_ my boyfriend." Kurt snapped. "You can say that all you want, your _boyfriend_ hasn't denied it. Meaning he's scared to or he's a mute." Leo smirked. "Oh _please_ tell me you're not homophobic." Mercedes snapped loudly. "I'm gay. I can't really be homophobic at the same time." Leo snapped. "Well." Chloe started. But stopped as she met Leo's dark glare. "What does she mean?" Blaine hyped up. His voice was quite timid. "Nothing." Leo narrowed his gaze on Chloe then faced the shorter boy. "Oh he does speak." Leo sounded surprised. "More than that, his sing voice is adorable." Rachel said. "Well I'm bored. Can we go?" Leo turned to Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and took his hand leading them on their way. Dave and Hunter shot the group looks and followed after.

Sebastian brought the other three to the Slytherin common room. He opened the door. "Pure-Blood," Sebastian said. The door opened. It was dark as they entered. He said something in a different language under his breath. Leo was surprised he made it out. 'Fuck I'm still holding his hand.' Was what Leo herd. He dropped Leo's hand soon after. He walked further in. Dave walked up closer behind Leo. "Sebastian's a Parselmouth. So he might say things you don't understand." He whispered. Was I not supposed to understand that? Leo asked himself. He shrugged and followed Sebastian. "You should go get changed." Sebastian pointed towards a door. Leo smirked at him. "Wear something black so we can sneak around easier." Dave said. Sebastian went down another corridor and Dave and Hunter went through the same one. Leo entered the one he was directed to.

He saw all the other first years in bed he snuck over to the only other empty bed, which he was glad to find was at the end of the room. He undone his suitcase quietly. He got changed into a black and white striped shirt, and a pair of tight, skinny black jeans. He grabbed a leather jacket and his trilby and quietly exited the room. He slipped on his black converse. He was obviously first out as it was still a dark dull green. Sebastian came out quietly shutting the door behind him. "Some of the smarter kids are sleeping." He whispered. Leo nodded. Sebastian was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He had green converse on and a black hoodie draped over his shoulders. The other two boys came out wearing pretty much the same. Black t-shirts and jeans. They both had black converse on. "Off we go then." Sebastian said, leading the march down a corridor that Leo hadn't noticed.

**Comment, and tell me what you want to happen next. - KAMShark**


End file.
